A Matter of Time
by Chirinah
Summary: He was going to hurt himself. It was only a matter of time. Akashi x OC Incestuous themes included in the later chapters (should they ever come LOL)


Perfection. It was the way he'd been taught to live his whole life. To be the best at everything.

For the longest time, no one had been able to show him another way.

But it was only a matter of time.

She wasn't exactly beautiful, gorgeous or anything like that. Mibuchi Reo actually thought she was rather plain in comparison to the countless beauties they had in Rakuzan. This is not to say she was ugly though, she was pretty enough to garner a few admirers here and there. But what baffled Reo was how almost everyone had their eyes on her from the moment she walked down the hallway and entered the Student Council office.

They turned, and stared. For a long time.

Why is that?

As Reo wondered about this, the answer came punching him in the face in the form of their Captain and also Student Body President Aashi Seijuro's words.

"Do you need anything from the Council, Imouto?"

And then he saw.

Red. Red hair.

Of course. The Emperor's sister.

How could he have forgotten?

Another troublesome character had entered the picture.

* * *

She was a year younger. Less smart, less charismatic, less authoritative. Obviously inferior in everything as compared to her overachieving oniisan. But she never let this get her down. After all, Seijuro and she were family. They were on the same side. And anyway, she was still ways better than most people.

She just happened to have a monster for a brother, is all.

She didn't go to Teiko Middle School. She was sent to an all-girls school near there to learn some manners, according to her Father. She had been plenty polite, but Father wouldn't accept anything less than perfect. S

And so she was groomed to be a lady.

But now that she was done with that, it was time to take on the world.

* * *

They weren't particularly close. Emotions weren't something their Father appreciated, and so was depending on another person. Their interactions had been mostly business-like for as long as she could remember. She had been a spare tire for when the unlikely happened and their Father lost his heir. She was unnecessary. She didn't mind. She didn't really care.

She didn't care much for anything.

She liked watching her brother play though.

In her mind, basketball had been the only way for Seijuro to come out and be his real self. He was more animated in an hour of game than a day of being praised by their company's investors and his teachers.

She thought it was interesting.

* * *

She had known the exact moment he'd snap before he did. She'd observed her brother's teammates in addition to watching him. They were extremely difficult people. Annoying, really. And she couldn't understand why they had to have such colourful hairs.

Not that she had any room to talk, really. She had hair the same as Akashi after all.

She noticed the change before he could recognize it for himself. She saw him retreating inside a shell the way he'd been doing most of his life, only this time it was a little more extreme.

She laughed. Such a stupid aniki, she thought.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He was going to hurt himself. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

She watched from the stands as her brother lost and tried futilely to gain back his dignity. She knew he was going to lose. It wasn't that she thought highly of Kuroko and his team; no matter what they thought of themselves, Akashi was still the strongest. But strength should go hand in hand with a stable mind.

And Akashi hadn't been stable for years.

Of course, he wasn't really crazy. But he'd been fighting against himself time and time again. And when you do that, you have no choice but to lose.

He was also extremely lonely.

He had taken the fun from the only way he could find it for the sake of his stinking pride.

And he was suffering the consequences. She felt sorry for him, but knew it was inevitable. Nobody lasts on top all alone. He was bound to miss the ground one way or another.

* * *

And anyway, it was for the best.

Right now, with his even eyes and calm smile, the sister felt sure her brother's finally the strongest again.

* * *

"So? What did you want, Imouto?" the brother asked amusedly. The sister seemed to be lost in daydreams again.

Well, whatever then.


End file.
